Beautiful side of the war
by fakeroyality
Summary: Historical Hamilton fanfic. Alexander Hamilton was a beautiful man and George Washington would have to be stupid or blind to miss that fact.


Alexander Hamilton was a beautiful human.

When George Washington first saw him, he couldn't take his eyes away from this small, porcelain face covered with freckles, from red hairs tides with a blue ribbon. He looked so young, so gentle, so femininely that George just wanted to ask what is he doing in the army, why is he risking his life and who stole British canons because it's sure like hell that it couldn't be that wonderful creature in front of him. How could it be? This boy was too precious to believe that someone could let him go to the battlefield.

"Your Excellency" started a boy. Dear God, he sounded so fragile! Like he didn't go mutation yet. "You asked to see me." He did. And suddenly he didn't know why. This boy. This beautiful boy. What could he want from him? He wanted to have a brave soldier in his office, he wanted a man to work. But there wasn't any man in front of general. There was a boy. Young, beautiful boy.

"Yes, sit down, please." George still couldn't stop looking at this face. The most beautiful face in all world. The boy sat and Washington for a moment wanted to propose to him some wine, but he just couldn't. It was like giving an alcohol to a child. "I've heard about you so many things. I'm curious how much truth is in this what people tell."

"I'm afraid that not so much, sir" replied Alexander with smiling at his beautiful light lips. "I don't want to fail your expectations, sir."

 _Fail my expectations_ , repeated George in his head. How could he felt disappointed when one looks at this beautiful face made him feel warm in his chest? Was it fatherly feeling? Was it romantic? He didn't know. He just wanted to keep this boy close and save. Far from the fire, war and any danger.

"Don't worry, my boy" he said. Hamilton twitched probably as a result of the tender in this name. "I just wanted to meet you. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course, I don't, sir." Alexander raised his voice with a note of panic. George at once wanted to comfort him. Say that he doesn't need to worry about anything that he would never resent after something that came from such a wonderful human being. "It's an honor to a man like me to meet such a great general as you are, sir."

How much sweetness did God put in such a small body? George couldn't take all these beautiful words from this beautiful lips.

"A man like you" he repeated with a small smile. "Tell me about yourself. You seem to be a great secret. No one knows where you from."

"It's because it's not important, your Excellency." Washington raised his eyebrows. "I don't want people to look at me through the prism things I was born with. That what is a matter is this what I am going to do, sir." There was a great fire in boys eyes. Fire coming from his soul, heart, and mind. Washington in all his life didn't see anything more incredible. And his eyes. Dear God, these eyes were more beautiful than any gemstone in the world. They had a deep violet-blue color like a flower. If anywhere in the universe was a flower in such intense color it must be worth millions of coins. They shined so hard that George was sure, even sun would hide after seeing such a strong light.

"You were at King's College," he said with a small look at Hamilton's acts on his desk. "And it's all that I can tell about your past. I want to know more. Your parents, boy?"

"Dead" was all that Alexander said with no emotion in his voice. Washington's heart twitched.

"I'm sorry to hear that. A long time ago?" After these words, a shadow of angry showed on the boy's face.

"Why are you asking? I just told, my past is not important!" George looked at him with a coolness and Alexander immediately turned away. "I'm... I'm sorry, sir... I-I didn't mean to..."

"Easy, dear boy, nothing happened," said Washington. Maybe it wasn't as true as George wanted this boy to believe. If another soldier would raise his voice at his general, he would have to answer for that. But this boy woke up in Washington so many feelings that he couldn't even think about punishing him. "I'm sorry for pushing you. I should've to know better that may be a hard subject"

"Sir, please" Alexander sounded tired. "Why am I here? Have I done something wrong?" "Absolutely no" replied Washington. "I heard about your skills and talents so many, that I couldn't just ignore that. I need to have a man like close" But this boy he wanted to have closer than anyone.

"What does it mean?" Alexander asked with curious on his face.

 _Such a beautiful face_ , though Washington for a thousand times.

Alexander became his aide-a-camp and George promised himself to never let him be hurt.


End file.
